1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of crop protection compositions employed against resistant harmful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, on agriculturally utilizable areas, there have increasingly been harmful plants resistant to numerous active compounds from the group of the inhibitors of acetolactate synthase, acetyl coenzyme A carboxylase, photosynthesis at photosystems I+II, auxins, protoporphyrinogen oxidase or 5-enolpyrovylshikimate-3-phosphate synthase and others. In agricultural practice, the control of these harmful plants is found to be increasingly problematic.
WO 2006/007947 A1 discloses, inter alia, herbicidal compositions comprising indaziflam and flazasulfuron, rimsulfuron, foramsulfuron. A particular suitability of these herbicidal compositions for controlling resistant harmful plants is not disclosed in this publication.